Wonderland Casino
by monytheotaku
Summary: After a sad break up with her boyfriend, Alice is leaded by a strange man named Alex to an even stranger place. The Wonderland Casino, an unknown place in an unknown part of town, is a place where you can wash away all your worries. But what happens when Alice is the foretold chosen one to beat the queen, and becomes sucked into it. Once you go in, you never come out.
1. The Stranger in White

It was on that night, that the madness had sucked me in. The obsession and need for money. It was an accident, but somehow, I ended up staying. Staying at the Wonderland Casino. Once you go in, you never come out.

I walked down the street to my favorite café. My boyfriend, David, was there waiting for me. It was our 3rd anniversary, and he was planning big things for us. He never told me so, I just know.

"Hi David," I greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Alice," He kissed me back. "Let's go get a table. I have something I need to discuss with you."

I followed him into the café, knowing of his plans. Well, I didn't really know, I assumed. After taking a seat, we ordered our usual's. A small latte with extra whip cream for me, and a large coffee with no cream or sugar.

"Alice," he began.

"Yes?" I responded, anticipating his exciting news.

"I think..."

"Yes?" I said once more, not being able to withhold my joy.

"We should stop seeing each other." And with those words, my heart shattered. Almost like a glass vase when it's pushed off the window sill of your apartment.

"Wait...what?" I said. I didn't want to hear the words again, but I needed to know he didn't say what I think he did.

"I've fallen for another Alice. And really, I don't think our relationship is going well."

"But...but we've been together for three years. Please tell me your not serious."

"We always come to this café on Saturdays, I always stay over at your place for three days on Mondays, you always come over to my place for two days on Fridays. It's like we're robots. Nothing changes. It's the same pattern over and over."

"B-but I thought...you liked the pattern."

"Alice, I want a little more than just that. We never had a single fight. It's kind of, boring."

"Boring? I can change that. We can start going to the movies. I can start some fights here and there. I really! I can change!"

"No Alice, it's not that. I just don't have any feelings for you anymore. I need someone I'll always love. You understand don't you?"

I couldn't say anything. The waitress came by and gave us our drinks, and when she did I asked for the check. This was too much. For the first time, an empty feeling replaced my heart. I've had boyfriends before, but David was special. I couldn't let him go.

"Here," he puts some money on the table. "That should take care of the drinks. I'll see you around okay?"

And then he left. He walked straight through those doors, and I didn't do anything. For the rest of the time, I sat there drinking my latte, wondering if he'll come back. Maybe I'll find someone else, I thought hopefully.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked. I looked up to see a man with bleach white hair and pale skin, standing across from me.

"Not anymore." I answered. The man sat down, taking off his white fedora with purple lining, that matched his white suit and purple tie. He looked very wealthy. A little too wealthy for this part of town. I noticed that people began to stare and whisper. Murmurs of this stranger buzzed through the room.

"Who is he?" A woman whispered.

"I've never seen him around." Another murmured.

I lived in a small town called Imaginesburg. As stupid as the name sounded, it was really a nice little town. It was unusual for a stranger to come by Imaginesburg, so of course that man was the biggest news we've had since the cat who couldn't climb down from a tree.

"I take it your new here?" I asked him, diverting my thoughts away from my recent heart-break.

"Yep," he smiled. "Just visiting for the week."

"May I ask why?" I began to grow curious.

"For reasons unknown." He smiled again. His smile looked so fake, it was like he was a robot. "So I hear you just broke up with someone."

"Actually," I began, tears in the back of my eyes threatening to burst out. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"I just do." He smile once again, and I was starting to get annoyed with him. "I know a great place to get your mind of _him._ Here's my number. Call me if you'd like to go."

The man handed me a slip of paper and left. What a strange man. I looked at the slip of paper with his phone number, then shoved it into my pocket. As if I'd call him, I thought. I walked home alone. The sun was shining, the birds where whistling, everyone was happy except me. When I reached my house, a package awaited on my doorstep. It was the spare keys I gave to David. I stood there for a moment, staring at them, those heavy brass keys. And then, something slipped. I swung the door open and through the keys across the room. The sound of them jingling, and then violently crashing against the wall.

"Why?!" I screamed angrily, knocking over pictures of David and I. "Where did I go wrong?!"

I kicked and screamed violently, as if anger itself had consumed me.

"GOD DAMMIT! SCREW THE WORLD!" I yelled at the wall, tears rolling down my cheeks. Soon enough, they developed into rivers, streaming down. With each scream, a flood of tears fell to the carpet, soaking it. Eventually, I stopped screaming and sobbed. I thought of all the good times we had together. The time we went on the roller coaster, or when we watched Nightmare on Elm Street. Those were the good times. He would never come back to me. Never. Without another thought, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the slip of paper he handed me, then immediately punching in the number. It didn't even ring and he said, "Want me to come pick you up?" the man's voice said immediately. Though it puzzled me how he knew it was me, and how he could've picked it up so quickly, I could have cared less.

"My address is-"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Then he hung up. Does he already know where I live, I pondered.

A honk sounds in front of my house. I get up and walk out the door. The strange man sits in his car, waving for me to join him. He was in the fanciest car I've ever laid eyes on. It was white, shiny, and looked as if it was 5,000 dollars at the _least_.

"Come on!" He shouted. I cautiously ran over and got in.

"Hey, I didn't quite catch your name." I said to him.

"My names Alexander White. But you can call me Alex."

"That's a nice name. My name is-"

"Alicia Lidell. But people call you Alice right?"

"Y-ya..." He was really weird. I never gave him a name. Maybe he's a stalker, I thought. I considered this, but then realized that no one knew him. He was new in town, so that means who couldn't have known me. We drove down a road I've never seen before. It was empty, dark, not a single sign of life was too seen. It was odd I never went down this road. I knew every single road in Imaginesburg, yet I didn't know this one. Big flashy lights were up ahead, and I felt relieved for civilization. We drove up to the building. It was big, flashy, and called Wonderland Casino.

"What is this?" I asked Alex.

"This my friend, is Wonderland. Where all your worries will wash away." He leaded me inside and the inside looked even bigger than the outside. Thousands of people scattered around the room. Some looked happy and joyful, other looked worried and rushed.

"How is this supposed to help?" I ask him.

"You'll see." A man walks in between us, and when the man passes, Alex is gone. I look around, but cannot seem to find him. Another man comes up to me.

"Excuse me miss, but will you be staying here at Wonderland? Or checking out?" he asks politely. He wore a black suit with a red tie. On his tie was a red heart, and on his breast pocket was a red heart as well. I assumed he might have worked there because he wore a name tag. But it was strange, his name tag didn't have a name. It read 4 of Hearts.

"Umm.." I thought about staying for the day. But I didn't have any cash on me. "I don't have any money at the moment, so I think I'll be going."

"Oh, don't worry miss. The first 2 hours you stay are free."

"Free?"

"Yes miss."

I pondered the situation. I could have either stayed for 2 hours and possibly one a million dollars, or left and regretted it for my whole life.

"I'll stay." My mouth spoke on its own.

"Thank you miss. And what is your name?" The man took out a notepad and pencil and began writing down notes.

"Alicia Lidell. But people call me Alice."

He stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Did you say your name was Alice Lidell?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all." He handed me a card with my name on it and the Casino's name on it. "Please enjoy your stay."

I watched as he disappeared in the crowd. Then, decided to leave for some poker. I had loved poker since I was a little girl, so I thought it would be a piece of cake.

~ Readers POV~

The man named 4 of Hearts ran up to a lady who was near the climax of a game of poker.

"Excuse me ," he said.

"What is it dear? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a game?" she said with a strong British accent. She had black hair that she tied up into a pony tail, a short black dress with red design of a heart, a club, a diamond, and a spade, and bright red high heels.

"Well you see," 4 of Hearts leaned in to whisper in her ear. "_She _has come."

stared into the distance for a while, and then said, "Royal Flush."

The people at the table groaned. They knew she was the queen of poker. Yet they still challenged her. Alice walks up to her in her blue shirt, blue skirt, and black high-tops.

"This seat taken?" She asks, sitting down in an empty spot. Her long blonde hair floated as she did so.

"This will be quite interesting," leans in and sets her elbows on the table. "Quite interesting indeed."

Authors Notes:

Hey guys! This is the first time I've ever wanted to write a series that's not BL. I will probably write a doujinshi of it after I finish the story of it, so do not fret! I really don't know why I wrote this, I began watching the TV show Once Upon A Time which inspired me once I saw the mad hatter. I hope you all enjoyed this one, I will be writing more. And to all of you who have read, followed, favorited, or commented on my BL works, thank you for your support.


	2. In For the Money

"What's your bet?" The woman in black asked me.

I went over what little money I had; I did, of course, have _no money_ at all! I placed two red chips in the middle and stared at my fingers. It was embarrassing, giving in so little when I could have risked _so much_.

"Is that all?" The woman said, making sure that 10$ was all I was up for. I nodded once and watched as the dealer dealt us each five cards. It was just me and her. But why, I thought. I looked around and people were almost shaking at the sight of her. They seemed to scared to play. Some of the people who watched were sad and solemn, some were angry, and for some strange reason, some had only boxers to hide what little pride they had left. She was pretty powerful by the looks of it, so I decided that if I was playing against such an opponent, then that was the time to show them what I had. And by _them_, I really had no idea who I was talking about. I slowly reached for the red chips, and as soon as I did, the woman said, "Uh, uh, uh, you can't take out a bet you already made. Are you scared?"

"Oh on the contrary Ms..."

"Queen. ."

" . I'm not scared," I moved to black chips in the middle of the table. "I'm just getting started."

She smirked. "Well, well, gutsy are we?" The British accent of hers stuck in my ears like glue. I watched her move a purple chip next to my two black chips. A total of 700$ all together.

"Let's begin shall we?" We both carefully looked at our cards, making sure no one at all could see them. I grinned at the sight of my first hand and turned all my cards over.

"Straight." I grinned happily. A black 7, 8, 10, and a red 9 and Jack. She looked down at the cards, scorn filled eyes. Then smiled, looking back up to me.

"Beginners luck." She said cheerfully. Although she smiled, I could see the popping blood vessels under all the face lifts and makeup she had on.

"Is she cheating?" A man behind me whispered.

"That shouldn't be right. Haven't you heard? Mar is 's right hand man." Another answered him. I looked in the direction of the dealer. She had long black hair dyed all the colors of the rainbow, a black vest and long-sleeved collared shirt, a red tie and black pants with black boots, and that same marking the other man had. The one that took my name and gave me my card. When she looked up from her shuffling and at me, she revealed two completely different colored eyes. One was a bright light blue, and the other a bright light pink. I had never seen such colorful eyes in my life. I stared for a bit, and she turned her head to resume shuffling. It seemed she had no interest in me whatsoever. I look back at the table where 500$ is awaiting for me. I cautiously accept the cash and slip it into my skirt pocket.

"Would you like to play again?" The dealer asked me.

"Yes. Yes I would." I smiled at , suggesting that it was not just luck that got me through that. It was skill. To be truthful, I really think it was just luck. But hey, no one will know. A man joined the game, and once he sat down, a few more people joined in. I could tell that by the looks of it, was getting pretty angry. She got up and left without one word.

"Where are you going?" I asked her before she could leave.

"To my room," she looked over her shoulder with puffed up lips. "Enjoy your stay. I'll play again tomorrow. Maria!"

And with that, she yawned and left. Without even noticing, the brightly colored dealer materialized next to , escorting her to her room. I looked over to where the dealer previous dealer stood, and found a man, almost like the dealer named Maria.

"Hey there! I'm Mathew!" He smiled cheerfully. Colorful black hair tied back, same blue and pink eyes, and the same outfit. I began to wonder if they were twins. But on his vest, instead of a red heart, he had a black heart. White outlined the shape, so that it was visible, but I found it strange that he had a black one instead of a red one.

"Most of you know me as the bartender over there. But today, I will be taking my sister Maria's place as dealer. I hope you're all ready!" He was so much different from Maria. How could they have been siblings? Mathew seemed so up and cheerful, while Maria was so dull and withdrawn. Each man contributed a fairly high amount of money. A challenge is challenge, I thought. I slid my bet next to theirs, and they gasped.

"Wasn't she broke when she came here?" A woman whispered in the crowd, that had begun to develop.

"I heard that she recently received 500 dollars from herself!" Another responded. "But that's such a risky bid. I mean, five grand?! Even for , that's too much!"

I grinned happily at the amount of cash I'd get from this. Mathew dealt us each five cards, and the game begun. I checked and scanned my cards with an iron expression. No one could see through me, not even my own father! And he still lived off of money he had won from playing! I picked out the three weakest ones and slid them to my left. I watched as everyone else slid there's to the left. Once I picked up my next three, I scanned and picked out the weakest ones and passed them on. The third time this repeated, I put in another five grand, just to scare them. They exchanged nervous looks and each put in about 10 grand. I placed my cards down, face up, and said, "Royal flush."

They all stared at me, boggled by this. The total amount came up 800 grand. I smiled and said to them, "Better luck next time."

As they left, leaving their cash on the table, each one muttered a remark of scorn.

"Damn bitch got away this time!" I heard one say. The words were music to my ears. The sound of a sore loser.

"That's a lot of money." Mathew said to me as I hid away my money.

"Heh," I chuckled. "This is nothing."

"Hey it's getting late, you should get going. Are you staying the night?"

"Ya, sure. And it's not that late. It's only..." I looked up at the golden clock that hung above the entrance. "12:00 PM?!"

"You played for quite a bit."

"But it was only two rounds."

"Well here, time goes by faster than lightning." Mathew sighed. I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I assumed it was a metaphor. "Anyways, I'll take you to your room. What's the suite number?"

"Oh umm.." I fumbled through my pockets and found a golden card that read: 'Wonderland Casino' and below that was my name. I searched for the number but couldn't see one.

"I'm not sure." I sighed.

"Here, let me see." Mathew said, gently taking the card from me. "Here it is," He said, pointing out the number under my name. "Suit number 101."

That's strange. That wasn't there before.

"Hey, that means we're neighbors!" Mathew exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?"

"Ya! I'm in the suit next to you! Suit 102"

I smiled cheerfully. Making new friends is always the best thing. We walked up to the first floor and found our suit's.

"Good night." Mathew smiled once more.

"Good night." I smiled back. We both entered our suits. Mine was fresh and new. Clean bed sheets, clean towels, even clean pajamas! I got ready for bed with the supplies that was provided. And before I could fall asleep, I remember someone. Someone unimportant. What's his name again, I thought. I shrugged and fell asleep. I could have cared less who that nameless man was anyways.

"Oh ya..." I muttered. "David..."

Authors Note:

Hey Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this so far! I'm trying my best, so please give me some feedback! I'd love to hear what you think! Also! Can anyone find out who Mathew and Maria are? This one is a tricky one, I think ScarletPhlame knows though. It does not exactly go by the book, but there is a hint in there. Post your answers in the third chapter. Also, if you figured out who Alex and are, please post them in the comments below. I'd love to see what your guesses are.

-Mony


	3. A Purple Russian

The next morning, I was awoken by a loud rapping on the door. Who could that be, I wondered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I roused myself up and dragged my heavy body over to the door. It seemed way to early in the morning for anyone to be awake, especially me. To my surprise, Alex White was there onceI opened the door.

"Good morning." He said, smiled that famous fake smile. It begun to annoy me; I thought it makes him seem so unnatural.

"Mornin'," I grumbled, smiling back. "Isn't it too early for you to be up?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing well."

He was dressed in purple that day. It looked almost like the dealer and bartender's outfit, only his vest, tie, shoes, and pants were purple and he wore no name tag and had no heart embroidered on the left. A purple fedora sat on his head, tilting to the right.

"How'd you know what suite number my room was?" I asked curiously.

"I'm right next door in suite 100." He stated, smiling again. "And you should probably put some clothes on. People might get the wrong impression, and trust me, word gets out _fast_."

I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing only pajama bottoms and a bra. "GAH!" I exclaimed, closing the door half way to hide myself. "You saw _nothing_." I hissed.

"Don't worry," Alex raised his hands in defeat. That time, he wore a genuine smile on his face. It was kind and gentle, not fake and cold. My heart begun to race and I began noticing all these things I never realized. His silky white hair that, that seemed completely inappropriate for his age, the beautiful blue eyes, and his soft pale skin. I had never realized such things until then.

"So, you planning on winning against herself today?" He chuckled.

"Well..." I began to consider staying. But why? I had no real reason. Before I'm able to tell Alex, a familiar voice interrupted me. I looked over to suite 102, and see Mathew, the bartender, walking over.

"Good morning!" He waved at us.

"Hello Mathew," Alex greeted him.

"Hey Alex! Been awhile since I've seen you around." Mathew said to him, shaking his hand. They seemed as if they were. Already familiar with one another.

"Hey Alice." Mathew smiles towards me, showing off his pure white teeth.

"Good morning." I said, nodding and smiling. His hair was down that rainbow highlights glistened under the hallway lights, his uniform - which looked the same as always - was pressed and ironed, and his mis-colored eyes gave me a warm feeling inside. Might heart raced equally as fast as it did for Alex. Before I lost myself in his brightly colored eyes, I remembered to ask, "So you guys know each other?"

"Of course," Alex said to me, glancing at Mathew. "We work here."

"What?" I said, making sure I heard him right. "I knew that Mathew worked here, but you too?"

"Yep." Mathew grins, leaning on Alex, who was much taller by four or five inches. "He owns the place."

I gawked at these words. 'Own' is the word he used. This was a huge surprise to me. Mathew and Alex begun to chat about a few problems that had occurred: people sleeping at the bar, clothes disarray at the Slot machines, vandalism in the restrooms. After they walked off and said goodbye, I closed my suite door and leaned against it. My heart still raced, faster than lightning. Two guys: a handsome, rainbow haired, discolor eyed, bartender. And an equally handsome, white-haired, smiley, owner of a Casino. I sat on the bed for a while, pondering this situation. After along while of thinking, I got up and got dressed for the day. But then realized, I didn't have any clothes. The closet door slid open, as I searched for my clothes from the previous day, only to find fresh new clothes. I stared at the closet full of clothes. Dresses, jeans, blouses, even high heels, filled the closet. A note sat on a blue shirt, that caught my eye.

_Hope you like the clothes. I got them especially for you, _it read. Under the message was something that was recognizable as Alex's signature. How'd he get into my room, I wondered. No matter. I picked out, without hesitation, a blue blouse, denim jeans, and a black pair of high tops. I then gave myself a once-over, in the full length mirror, and said to myself, "I haven't looked this good since my high-school prom."

It was true. I usually dressed in drab clothes. Ripped jeans, stained t-shirts, old shoes with holes forming underneath the sole. I didn't have a job back at Imaginesburg. I lived off what little money my parent's left me, after they passed away. I walked out of my room. A leather purse, Alex left me, hung around my arm, holding my suite card and about 800 dollars in cash. I walked into a large room, filled with chattering people. Loud music was playing, and performers on the stage, dancing as if there was no tomorrow. I stared down at my watch. The time was 9:00 in the morning, and I didn't understand why they had such a big performance at such an early time. 6:00 in the afternoon seemed a bit more reasonable. I wandered through the cheering crowds, looking for a place to eat. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, so I was famished. It had seemed like a half-hour had passed, when I finally began cursing under my breathe. My stomach growled at me repeatedly, grumbling for food. Shut up, I think.

"You look lost," A voice, with a trace of Russian, said behind me. I turned around, meeting eye to eye with two beautiful purple eyes. A red haired man with purple highlights smiles. "Would you like some help?"

"U-uh," I stammered, lost for words. "N-no thank you. I'm just on my way for breakfast."

"Really? So am I. Let's walk together." He suddenly grabbed my hand, leading me away from the crowd and down an odd number off hallways.

"So, Alice, this your first time to Casino?" he asked me, with poor spoken English.

"Y-yes. How'd you know?" I tell him, puzzled by his knowledge.

"I know everything that goes on in Casino. I've been here three year."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing."

"You think? Most people say it is bad. They say Casino is too addicting."

"Well, three years is a long time."

He stops, looks back at me, and smiles. Then he continues walking. "How long have you played?" he asks.

"Played what?" I respond.

"Poker."

"Not very long. I only played for two years when I was you- wait how'd you know?"

"Like I said. I know all that goes around in Casino. Anyways, we are all very happy you are here."

"We?"

"Oh, that is right. You do not know yet."

"Know what?"

"Nothing. You will find out when you meet them."

"Them?"

"Yes. Mr.D and D. They very strange men, but very friendly."

We walk for a bit longer, until we're standing in front of a cafe called 'Morning Brews.'

"Thanks for showing me the wa-" I turn around, finding myself next to nothing. The man had left. A small piece of paper peeked out from my jeans pocket. What's this, I say in my head, opening up the paper.

_Stay alert,_ it read. Under it was the name, Charles Trick. The name stuck in my head. I went inside the cafe to get some coffee, and at the same time, I wondered about Mr.D and D.

~Readers POV~

" we have a problem!" A man in a Casino uniform says, running up to . A young girl, Maria, stood by side.

"What is it now?" asked, fanning herself while watching the morning performance.

"It's Charles ma'am. He's been in contact with Alice. What do we do? If he tells Alice she-" hits him in the face with her fan.

"If is causing problems deal with it. Do whatever you need to, to keep him away from her." She says, unflinchingly.

"Y-yes ma'am." The man stutters, getting back on balance and running off. stares off into the crowd, then says, "Oh Charles. Don't cause problems if you don't know the consequence."

Author's Note:

Hello all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry for the late update. Schoolwork is a drag, wouldn't you say? Anyways, three new characters. Technically one, but still. What are your guesses? I'd love to hear. Also, shout out to ScarletPhlame! My editor! Scarlet helps me with these stories and has been taking time to edit them! Big thanks to you ScarletPhlame! I am writing the fourth chapter. Thank you all for your support as well in my stories!


End file.
